1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembly structure of a display of an electronic appliance, and more particularly, to an assembly structure of a display of an electronic appliance capable of being attached to and detached from a main body.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a main body and display are integrated in a portable electronic appliance having a display, such as a notebook computer, web video phone, and digital video camera.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a conventional notebook computer as an example of an electronic appliance having a display. As shown in FIG. 1, a notebook computer comprises a main body 1 equipped with a computer system, and a displaying 3 for display images according to an image signal from the main body 1.
The main body 1 is provided with an input device such as a keyboard and mouse capable of inputting operation instructions, peripheral devices such as a hard disk drive, CD-ROM drive, modem and LAN card, a sound device for reproducing audio information, etc. The display 3, as an output device for outputting information from the main body 1 in the form of images, is hinged to a side of the main body 1 to be opened and closed, and is electrically connected to the main body 1 by ribbon type cables 5.
In the electronic appliance having a display so configured, since the display 3 is directly hinged to the main body 1, and is electrically connected to the main body 1 by ribbon type cables 5, the display 3 cannot be replaced by a user. That is, the display 3 cannot be replaced with a display having a higher resolution or a larger display area. Further, in such an electronic appliance there is a drawback in that when either the main body 1 or the display 3 malfunctions or reaches the end of its lifespan, the user cannot replace it easily.
To solve the above problems, it is an objective of the present invention to provide an assembly structure of a display of an electronic appliance capable of being attached and detached from a main body.
Accordingly, to achieve the above objective, there is provided an assembly structure of a display of an electronic appliance intended to be employed in an electronic appliance including a main body and a display for displaying an image according to an image signal input from the main body so as to facilitate the attachment and detachment of the display to and from the main body including: a fitting means formed at the main body and the display, respectively; and an optical connector provided at the main body and the display to be attached to the main body for transferring an image signal using light beams.